Fairy Tail High
by Anime Gurl Lover
Summary: Natsu and Lucy have been friends since grade one and nobody likes how Natsu treats her. So Lucy gets bullied at school and hurt at home. Natsu doesn't know any of this and Lucy doesn't want to tell him. Natsu starts to feel more feelings for her and confesses to her. Lucy doesn't know how to respond. What will she do? Sorry I'm bad summaries. Hope you enjoy my story anyway!
1. Chapter 1

Fairy Tail

Lucy's POV

I was always an outcast at school. No one ever liked my, yes I had a big house and nice clothes but not a very nice dad. My mom died when I was little and my dad became depressed and started to abuse me and blaming my mother's death on me. But I'd rather be at school than at home. I use to have friends at school, one of them was Levy. She was very nice but was bullied for being my friend. One day she came up to me and told me she couldn't handle being bullied anymore by everyone because I was her friend. I told her I understood and out friendship ended there. Once and a while she would wave and say hi to me but now she doesn't. I do have a friend that is Natsu. He has unnatural pink hair and he was always wearing this scarf that his father gave him. He was my friend since grade 1, he was very nice to me and would always help me when I needed his help. He was the number 1 hottest and popular guy at school. People get jealous that he would talk to me and hang out with me and get even angrier at me. No one understands the pain that I go through every day and night and I don't want anyone to feel how I feel and how I am being treated.

_Fairy Tail High_

This is my school. Fairy Tail High, everyone was talking to their friends and I was walking all by myself to the classroom. Everyone glared at me and sneered.

_Wow she's so ugly, why can't she just die._

_The world would be much better if she weren't here._

_What a loser._

_Whore._

_Bitch._

That's what everyone says about me when I walk through the hallway to my locker. I was about to open my locker when I heard someone call my name.

"HI LUCY!"

"Hi Natsu. What's up?"

"Notin much, What about you?"

"Nothing really"

Then we had a long conversation while walking to class. Everyone glared at me, but Natsu didn't care at all. He was the bestest friend anyone could have.


	2. Chapter 2

Fairy Tail

_Gym Class_

Lucy's POV

I hated gym class. It was the worst class ever. I went downstairs to the change room when I saw my gym locker open. I took out my clothes and saw that someone had drawn all over my clothes. There where scribbles all over my clothes saying things like;

_Loser. _

_Useless._

_Go die._

And things like that. But I was used to it. I took my clothes to the sink and washed them as best as I could. You could still see it but it didn't matter to me. I walked out to my gym class and my gym teacher just looked at me and told me that I could sit out and clean my clothes if I wanted too. He didn't seem to really care, but then again nobody cared about me except for Natsu. When I went to take a drink of water, when I turned around these girls were standing in front of me smirking with a hose in their hands. Then the leader of the group walked up.

"Bitch you better stay away from Natsu or you'll get a worse punishment than this. Natsu is ours not yours. You don't deserve him you piece of shit."

Suddenly, water shot out of the hose straight towards me. I prepared for the impact but it never came. When I opened my eyes to see what had happened I saw Natsu standing in front of me wet.

"Na-Natsu! What are you doing here?"

"Hey Lucy. Are you wet? Are you ok?"

"Yeah… Yeah I'm fine"

Then he turned to the group of girls.

"What do you think I am? I don't belong to you, I am not a figure that belongs to anyone. If any of you do this to Lucy again you'll have to go through me."

Natsu was serious. His hands were in a fist and his face looked angry. I grabbed his hand and told him it was ok. Natsu loosened up and a bit and hugged me saying he was sorry that I had to go through all of this. I started to cry while hugging him after a while I went to the change room, changed my clothes and wiped the tears away.

Natsu waited for me outside of the change room. When I came out he said he would walk me home after school, I nodded and headed for class.

_Home_

When class ended I headed to my locker and grabbed all my things. I out them all in my back pack and headed to my house. Natsu ran up towards me panting.

"Lucy I said I was going to walk you home. Why didn't you wait for me?"

"Sorry you just took too long and I had to leave."

"Sorry Luce"

I smiled. We talked and laughed as we walked to my house when we got to my house I said goodbye to Natsu and waited outside my door until I couldn't see him anymore. I opened the doors with my keys and went in.

"Why are you so late? Do you want me to starve?" my father screamed as he grabbed a whip and started to whip me like he would do every day. After he whipped me a couple of times he told me to make him some food. I went to the kitchen and made a meal for him. He took the food and examined it. After he finished eating he dragged me towards his room and started to hit me and whip me with his whip. I screamed in pain as he hurt me, when he finished he left the room. I laid there on the floor with blood around me from the gashed the whip made. I went to the shower and washed the blood off. I washed myself clean and got out of the shower and wiped my body with a towel. I looked at the mirror and saw many scars, cuts that I made on my arm, whip marks, bruises, and many other scars. I covered all of the marks up with makeup and bandaged myself. When my dad went to bed I snuck into the kitchen and ate some food then I went to my bedroom and started to cry.


	3. Chapter 3

Fairy Tail

_Next Day_

Lucy's POV

I was suddenly awoken by my father screams.

"Bitch wake up! Make me breakfast and leave the fuckin house."

"Yes father"

I wanted to scream and yell at him for saying those things but I didn't want to be beaten up or even killed to make matters worse. I hurried to my closet and got dressed. Then I rushed down and made eggs, toast, and bacon. My dad examined the food and saw that the bacon was a little undercooked. He stood up and slapped (well more like punched) me across the face.

"You didn't cook the bacon properly. It has to be fully cooked you asshole."

"I-I'm sorry"

"You better"

Then he walked away without eating. I hurried to the washroom to look at my face. My cheek was bruised. I tried to cover it up with makeup but it failed to work. I ignored the mark and went to school hoping no one would notice. When I walked into the building no one seemed to notice my bruised cheek, until.

"Lucy what happened? Did the group of girls hurt you again? Or did something else happen?"

"Hi, Natsu…"

"What happened Lucy?"

"Nothing. Umm just when I was walking to school I kind of hit a poll and bruised my cheek"

Natsu looked confused, probably wondering how a bruised my cheek when I hit the poll. Well all I know is that he probably doesn't believe me and will stop at nothing to find out.

"Well ok then Luce. Just be careful and watch where you're going." Then he walked away into the crowed of students.

Why did I lie to him? He's bound to find out sometime soon. I don't know how I'm going to keep this up. Auggggh why is this so hard! I thought. Then the bell rang and I ran to the classroom.

_Lunch_

I went to my usual spot to eat. The empty storage room. No one ever went there so I decided to eat there. I went in and sat on the could empty floor, I opened my bento and started to eat my food that I packed last night so my father wouldn't know I stole some of his food. He never lets me eat anything in the house. I had to buy it or steal it from the house. Then I heard the door of open, I looked to see who had come in and saw Natsu.

"Lucy we seriously need to talk about that bruise on your cheek."

I gulped down my food and replied.

"Ok. But I already told you I hit a pole and bruised my cheek."

"That bruise doesn't look like you hit a pole while you were walking. It looked like someone hit you."

I hesitated wondering what to tell him, so I said the first thing that came into my mind.

"Well, I was walking through the alley way and someone was fighting over something little and I went up to them and told them to stop but ended up getting hit in the face."

Natsu could tell that I was lying because I wasn't looking him in the eyes.

"Lucy please tell me what happens, you know that I'm worried about you. I wouldn't tell anyone and I would help you through if something is happening."

I smiled and started to cry.

"I know you would Natsu but…but it's just that I can't bring myself to tell you or anyone. If I did, I would probably never ever see you again."

"It's ok Luce"

Then he hugged me while I buried my face into his chest and started to cry some more. When I finished he wiped away my tears and we both went to class.

_Truth revealed_

Natsu's POV

Ok, I've decided. I'm going to follow Lucy home secretly and see what happens. Maybe I'll find out how she got that bruised cheek. She was definitely lying about the punch in the face and pole. I thought as the bell rang and school was over. I quickly ran to my locker and put everything I needed into my backpack in superhuman speed. Then I chased behind Lucy, keeping my distance. When we got to her house I ran and hid behind some bush. Lucy turned around and looked for a while, and then she walked into the house. I crept to the window and peeked into the house. I saw Lucy's father holding a whip in his hand. Then Lucy's father whipped Lucy on the back three times. Her clothes ripped and blood started to slowly come out of the wounds. A deep crimson liquid slowly dripped down her back. Lucy screamed from the pain. I was about to go in when I heard the door open, then a man came up and looked at me angrily.

"Did you see what I just did in there? Do you know my daughter? What do you want from me?"

"Yes I know your daughter and yes I saw what you did in there. I also don't want anything from you just, stop treating Lucy like that. She's your daughter and you should treat her better."

"Like hell you'd know what I've been through. She killed my wife, because of her my wife died so don't pretend you know what I've been through asshole. If you tell anyone what you saw today then I'll throw my daughter to the street."

"You wouldn't."

"Watch me"

Then Lucy's father walked back into the house and whipped Lucy 12 times more on the back. I stood at the window looking at her in horror. Lucy saw me at the begged for me to leave. I turned around and left. Once I got home I sat on my bed crying. Regretting the decision for leaving Lucy back there with her father being tortured more and more. About fifteen minutes had past, I ran back out my house to Lucy's. When I was got to an alley way I heard someone screaming.

"Please no please spare me!"

"Hehehe why would we, it's be such a waste for such a pretty girl."

I turned my head to the alley way to see Lucy on the floor surrounded by a group of boys. Then one of the guys grabbed her face and smirked. I ran up to the person and kicked him in the face,

"You do not touch her like that"

"What is she yours? We'll I'm sorry but I got her first. If you want her then you'll have to go through us."

"Whatever it takes"

Then the group of people came closer to us.

Lucy's POV

I grabbed Natsu's hand and tried to calm him down but his gaze was only fixed on the person who touched my face I let go knowing that nothing would stop him now. I stood up and got prepared to fight with him.

"Lucy you stay back. Let me handle this."

"No I got you into this mess so I'm going to help you get out of it."

"No Lucy this is my fight not yours"

"No it's our fight"

Then I ran up to the person that touched my face and kicked him in the face.

"LUCY KICK!"

Everyone stared at me but I didn't care then Natsu ran up to a person and punched them in the face. I grabbed a guy by the arm and hit him between the neck and shoulder. Causing him to black out. Natsu ran up to the other guys and did the same as well. After we had finished I felt blood on my back. I looked and saw that my wounds had reopened. There was a lot of blood coming out of the wounds. Natsu looked at me terrified. My vision started to blur and I was feeling very tired.

"Lucy hang in there! Please don't leave me. I need you! I-I I love you"

Natsu loves me? I thought but then darkness closed around me.


	4. Chapter 4

Hey guys! Sorry for posting this chapter so late. I was really busy over the weekend and couldn't post anything. But hope you like the story anyway!

_Hospital_

Lucy's POV

_My head hurts and there is a constant beeping noise in the background. _I thought. Then I slowly started to open my eyes, my vision was a bit blurry and there was a person looking at me.

"She's awake!"

The person helped me sit up.

"Where am I?"

"You're at the hospital sweetie"

"What happened?"

"You were shot by a gun and you lost a lot of blood, try to get some rest."

_Natsu and my dad got into an argument, I got kicked out of the house, attacked by strangers, Natsu saved me and we ended up fighting the strangers, what happened after that though? I have a feeling that I'm forgetting something really important. But what is it? Maybe I'll ask Natsu? What where is Natsu?_

Then I was suddenly awakened by people screaming.

"Sir you can't come in here, you don't have the authority to come in"

"I don't give a shit about having authority! I need to see Lucy"

"You leave me no choice but to call the police"

I opened my eyes and looked at Natsu. He was running towards me.

"Natsu!"

"Lucy are you ok?"

"Yeah I'm fine but you have to leave, the police are coming"

"I don't care. All I want is to be with you right now"

"Na-Natsu… Why?"

"Cause I love you"

_Then I remembered what happened I was in the alley way, there was my father standing in the corner with a gun and he shot me. Then there was a lot of blood on the floor and I lost conscious._

"LUCY!"

I turned my head to see what happened, Natsu was being pulled away by two policemen.

"NATSU!"

I tried to get out the bed but two nurses ran up to me and pushed me down against the bed.

"No… Natsu!"

Then I fainted again.

When I woke up I was still in the hospital and a nurse was standing next to my bed.

"Thank god that lunatic is gone right?"

"Who?"

"The guy with the pink hair. He nearly beat up two nurses"

"Natsu you mean? Where is he?"

"No need to worry about him. He's gone to jail for all I know and you shouldn't worry about him. Your life would probably be better without him."

"Shit" I cursed under my breath.

Then the nurse went to get s cup of water for me, I dashed out the room. I didn't care if there were like 5 nurses chasing after me I just kept running. When I got out the doors of the hospital I ran straight to Natsu's place. Then a bunch of nurses ran behind me. I kept running until I lost sight of them, then I went to Natsu's place. When I opened the door I noticed that he wasn't at home. _No he really was taken by the police. _I sat on his bed crying until a crazy idea popped into my mind. _I'm going to break Natsu out of prison._ I thought. I knew quite well that if I tried there was a 99% chance that I was going to fail. But I didn't care. So I flipped through his room and found a suit case. _Isn't that mine? I thought I left it at the alley way. He probably took me to the hospital and dropped it off at his house afterwards. _I opened the suitcase and put on my black pants and black sweater. Then I grabbed a flashlight. I waited patiently until it was midnight and snuck out the house to the police station. _They probably haven't sent him to jail yet. He's probably being held at the police station if not I will stop at nothing to find him._ I thought as I kept running. Once I got there I snuck into the police station making sure no one saw me. Then I quickly ran down a hall. I remember coming here once cause of something my dad did and I walked down this hall take a turn to the left and into the last door to where he was. So then Natsu was probably there waiting to go to jail. I ran down and took a turn and crashed into someone. _A police?! Oh no!_

"What are you doing here? Hands above your head or I'll shoot!" he said as he pointed a gun at me. Then he walked over and checked if I had any explosives or anything. When he was checking I raised my hand up and hit him hard between his shoulder and neck. The police crumpled to the floor and laid there. I checked if he had pulse. He did. I sighed in relief. Then I grabbed the keys on his waist and kept running. I ran into the last door and looked around.

"Natsu where are you?" I whispered as I looked around cautiously.

"Lucy? What are you doing here?!"

"I'm here to save you shh!"

"Sorry ok" Natsu whispered as I unlocked the door with the keys.

"Let's go!"

Then we both ran down the hallway until two policemen were standing there with a gun pointed at us.

"Hands up and don't move!"

Natsu and I immediately put are hands up as they both came up to us to check if we had anything, I kneed the officer in the stomach and Natsu punched the other officer hard on the head. They were disabled for a moment but just enough for us to run out the police station. A bunch of police officers ran out the building and started to chase us. But we were way ahead of them and were able to reach Natsu's house without them behind us.

"What are we going to do, Natsu?"

"How about we runaway together? Somewhere far away where no one will ever find us?"

"And where would that place be?"

"Somewhere far away. We'll keep going until we find the right place."

"I don't know Natsu?"

"Come on Luce if we don't we'll be caught again. Plus then we could be alone together"

"Ok Fine."

"Let me grab a few things.

"Ok"

I went around his room grabbed my suit case and another empty suit case and filled that one up with Natsu's clothes. Then I grabbed a backpack and put some food in it and off we went to that somewhere.


End file.
